everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/Which Two Shall I Do First?
Now, if you've been on chat in the last few days, you'll know that I'm making mythology OCs. Yes, yes, I know, I can't post them on here! Buuuut, since the mythology wiki is one where you're less likely to get a response in the time you want, I decided to post it here. Basically, here's the deal. I'm going to be working on developing two mythology concepts to completion. One boy, one girl. I have four boys and four girls to choose from. Therefore, I'll share their concepts and have YOU GUYS vote to see who will win~ Eventually, I'll close the polls and tell you guys who won! Also, just for fun, I'll have you vote for the one concept you like the most! Hopefully, it'll be either the boy or girl who won XD PLEASE VOTE FOR EVERY POLL AND LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION! So, yeah, let's go over the lucky eight OCs! Characters Ahura (Daughter of Ptah and Sekhmet) While most would suspect that Ahura would have a difficulty balancing her creative and destructive urges due to her opposing bloodlines, this isn't actually the case. In fact, Ahura has little bloodlust at all! Rather, she expresses her occasional destructive urges via the best manner of venting: punching things. She's not a simpleton that talks merely with her fists, but she is awfully obstinate and resistant to change. Ahura also isn't the type to actively attempt to reason with people. However, beyond her flaws, she is very creative and intelligent, albeit being a girl who knows more about the martial arts and classical art than math and science. If you guys remember that dapper lion art Hidden drew that I adopted, that's her appearance basically. Alfhild (Daughter of Skadi and Njord) A Norwegian girl with a lot to prove, she's definitely not the poster child for activism and feminism. Why? Alfhild's more gullible and fickle than anything else and has no real fire in her veins, unlike her parents. Being extremely naïve, Alfhild is easily tricked into unwise decisions, but is lucky enough to be able to turn the tide on any adverse encounter. Not only that, but she is notoriously fickle. Alfhild does not go with the flow, but she also isn't very good at sticking to a course of action, changing her mind even as she's doing what she said she was going to do. Naturally, this doesn't really endear her to many people. Finally, Alfhild is a romantic at heart, falling in love with people extremely quickly, but due to her fickle nature, she falls out of love just as fast, leaving a stream of confused people in her wake. She looks like this: http://www.norhalla.com/chardev/images/nrg2014/skadi_500.png except younger and less... I dunno, righteous, I suppose! Mirlande (Daughter of Baron Samedi and Maman Brigitte) Lord Saturday, pfft~ Mirlande is all about freedom. She does not like to be controlled and she'll let you know it too. Loudly, point of fact. Absorbed in her magic, she does not tolerate distractions of any kind and can appear to be an extremely cold person. However, when you chip away to the interior within, you'll uncover- a frigid person. Huh. She genuinely doesn't like people and finds them to be incredibly unusual at that. After all, she is a spirit of the underworld. By the way, don't ask about her golden tattoos. They actually double as protective runes, ones lost to history, but she thinks they look cool as well. Mirlande refuses to let people acknowledge them, however, because that would involve interactions. She does have friends, much to her chagrin, but they pretty much forced the relationship. Her appearance is hard to describe... Just imagine a dark skinned girl with white skull face paint and shiny golden tattoos running down her arms in swirls for now. Oh, and yellowish brown eyes. You know what, just use her father for reference face wise: http://img03.deviantart.net/5347/i/2013/031/3/b/baron_samedi_by_chronoperates-d5tdnpu.jpg Anneliese (Daughter of Eostre and Tyr) Eostre and Tyr are not actually a couple canonically wise lol You'd think she'd be sweet when she introduces herself as the goddess of Easter's daughter... up until she starts guzzling ale and swearing like a sailor. Sure, she's a nice girl, but she's arrogant, crass and sarcastic to boot. However, when you take her friends into account, flawed as they are, she fits right in! Anneliese can be very kind to people from time to time, but she also is very sarcastic and enjoys tricking people as well, hence why people suspect she's Loki's child instead (she isn't). On top of that, her arrogance knows no bounds. She views herself as the best and refuses to accept any other alternative. Finally, she's crass. She has no problem with making a fool of herself due to alcohol's influence, smokes Mirlande's cigars whenever possible and is fond of using profane language to express herself. "Crap!" is the most tame thing you'll ever hear her say in terms of curse words, but even then, she does know when to behave herself. Her appearance is undecided. Morpheus (Son of Hypnos and Lethe) Surprisingly, he has an eidetic memory. Morpheus has a knack for being in the wrong places at the wrong times. Because of this, he has been labeled as a troublemaker, but it is not his fault in any way. People tend to judge him for things he has no control over. Truthfully, Morpheus is a soft-spoken boy who couldn't even hurt a fly. One of his only flaws is his inability to understand the concept of privacy and personal space, often defying social norms obliviously. His appearance is undecided, but expect a sleepy-looking boy. Kei (Son of Uke Mochi and Inari) Kei has learned the vital art of patience, but he still hasn't learned that watching people kiss for the sake of inspiration isn't exactly legal... Kei is a very patient boy, knowing that even though waiting can be agonizing, the results (when applied to cooking or baking) are simply divine! He applies this philosophy to help, unruffled even through the tedious boredom of everyday life. He's very passionate about his hobbies, caring deeply about astronomy and the world of the stars. Of course, he doesn't really like the moon (for obvious reasons) but has a fascination with the idea of life existing on other planets. The fact that gods embody the stars only increase his conviction that life is out there. One flaw Kei has is that he is extremely perverted in a voyeuristic sense. However, heterosexual people need not worry that he'll peep on their amorous displays. Nay, he only cares about same sex showcases of affection. Apparently, it serves as "material for my fanfics", but no one is quite sure when his nose starts bleeding and he gets a crazed glint in his eyes. His appearance is currently being deliberated, but expect some yin yan and/or kitsune imagery~ Anakoni (So of Pele and Kamapuaa) If there's one thing Anakoni knows, it's fairness. It can never be said that Anakoni doesn't look out for the middle man. In fact, he dislikes injustice and fights desperately to make sure people do not suffer from the lawless actions of others. Also, Anakoni has a bit of a temper (understandable since his mom rules volcanoes and his dad is pretty much a wild boar). However, he tries valiantly to control it and is truly selfless when it comes down to people and how he treats them. His appearance is undecided (surfer, perhaps?)! Cayman (Son of Anansi) Sadly, this guy isn't good at anything. Cayman is best known for being inadequate. He's not good at pretty much anything and he competes with people precisely for that very reason: to try and feel accomplished about something. It never seems to work out in his favor, though. Also, he has a reputation for being gullible. However, it's more a case of him being easily awed by outlandish displays of magic, due to him wanting to be able to cast magic as well. He can knit, though. Seems like he does have a skill after all. Also, why is he named 'crocodile'? I dunno, ask your mother. was named after Sobek, who left an impression on Anansi, by the way. Mixing mythology is FUN! His appearance is undecided. Polls Which girl should be developed first? Ahura: "I have this strange urge to PUMMEL YOUR FACE IN!" Alfhild: "I'm in love! I think..?" Mirlande: "Don't talk to me." Anneliese: "Well, f**k you too then!" Which boy should be developed first? Morpheus: "It wasn't me, I swear!" Kei: "I think you were mistaken. I totally wasn't watching you two in the throes of passion- *nosebleed*" Anakoni: "How on earth is that fair?" Cayman: "Rats! Tricked again!" Which concept is the best? Ahura Alfhild Mirlande Anneliese Morpheus Kei Anakoni Cayman Category:Blog posts